Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150326120729
I stare at the door for almost a minute like an idiot like there is a chance Kas will come back. Now what? I can only hope that they will bring Kas back and she will be herself and not like Lily. I look at her and she is curled in a tight ball rocking back and forth. I hope she is not broken because I have a few questions for her. "Lily?" I say tentatively. She tenses and rocks back and forth faster mumbling something I can't understand. Great! I guess I can only wait for her to calm down. I feel like I'm trapped with a wild animal. I try listening something, anything, but I can hardly listen what's happening in the next cell, which I think is empty, much less where they have taken Kas. I need to think of something, panicking won't help, but it's hard for me to concentrate on something when all I can think of is how much I want to drink that water. What's the point of keeping my powers when I can't even listen anything from this cell? Maybe I should drink. An X-ray vision would be nice now. Not that it would help at all. I'm not sure how long it's been when she finally stops mumbling and relaxes a little. I give her more time before I try talking to her again. "Are you feeling better now?" She raises her head and glares at me. "No." Well that was a stupid question. I want to ask her about her outburst before, what she meant when she said that they treat us like animals and that they are murderers and torturers, but I'm afraid that she will freak out again. I need to know what they will do to Kas and she can tell me if I take it easy. "Where are you from?" She asks surprising me. "I'm from Greece." Why does she care about that? "Your friend is not from Greece." It takes me a while but I eventually get it. She can't be really her though, can she? She was shot, Cole saw her being shot. But how many Lilys with the same story can exist? "She is from Australia. I met her there along with four other people." She straightens and seems to pay more attention now. "What is your mutation? Your power?" She hesitates. "I'm not sure." "Where you shot?" "Yes." "Did someone treat your wound?" She shakes her head. "Then how did you survive?" She shrugs. "Where you hurt by the bullet?" Another shake of the head. "Not even a scratch?" "No. It...I think it...bounced..." What kind of power deflects bullets? "You said that someone was shot. Who was that?" She hugs her legs and by her breathing I can tell that she is close to having another freak out. I can't deal with that kind of crazy, I don't know what to do! To my surprise she answers. "My brother. They shot my brother." She sobs. Cole wasn't shot... "Is your brothers name Cole?" Please don't freak out! I pray She raises her head and stares at me with huge eyes. This is creepy... "How did you know his name." Now would be a good time to lie and say that she said his name during her break down but she deserves to know the truth. "Your brother is not dead Lily." She just stares like she can't understand what I'm saying. "We found him with a group of mutants and he is here with us now." She slowly starts shaking her head. "No he is dead. I saw him getting shot." She says calmly. Disturbingly calm. "Lily he saw you getting shot too! He thinks you are dead! He tried attacking the cop that shot you and that's how Scott found him and took him in." She hasn't stopped shaking her head. I know that Cole wasn't shot so there is only one explanation. Andria is paying her regular visits and made her believe that her brother is dead. They probably did it so she won't have a reason to try escaping. If she thinks Cole is dead because of her she won't have the will to fight. "Do you have any visitors? Does a girl come here often to talk to you?" "No!" She almost screams. Oh God she is loosing it again! "Look, there is a girl here that can change your memories, she have done this to me too. Cole is alive and he is here!" I need her to believe me. I need her to help me get out and find Kas. Making her realise that Cole is still alive is the only way I can think of that will make her cooperate. "No! You are a liar! He is dead! He is not coming back! Liar!" She screams so loudly I flinch. I don't think I can make her believe me unless she sees him. I sigh and sit back waiting for her to calm down again. Nice job Ariadne, nice job.